Distracted from the Competition
by RevalisPyross
Summary: Natsuki is distracted whilst facing her ultimate foe: her new puppy Ducati. ShizNat


Distracted from the Competition

Author's note: This is an idea that's been in my head for a while now and I had to write it down. Please be nice as this is my first ever fan fic!

One shot that contains ShizNat and themes of animal cruelty (not by our gorgeous couple though!)

**I don't own Mai Hime. If I did there would be a lot more ShizNat and I would be a lot richer.**

Vivid green eyes glared stared into icy blue. Muscles twitched in anticipation. A low growl emitted from one of the competitors to be returned by a short bark. Natsuki leaned forward slightly with her hand poised in a spear-like fashion, ready to grab at her prize before her rival had chance to act. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Siberian husky puppy that seemed to be laughing silently at her.

Natsuki had found the silver pup abandoned in a card board box that had been dumped on the street two months ago. The blue haired girl had nearly run over it with her new motorbike and had practically died when she saw what was inside the box, as she decided to move it to avoid causing an accident.

She took the puppy home with her, who she decided to call Ducati in the honour of her favourite motorbike, since she didn't have the heart to call another one of her dogs Duran. Shizuru was surprised when she opened the door to find her lover standing there with a pale face and wiggling bundle of fur in her arms. When she heard what had happened she was absolutely furious and Natsuki had to pin her to the coach to stop her going on a murderous rampage.

Neither of them could understand how anyone could leave a defenceless creature in such terrible conditions which meant almost-certain death, or why they would want to ditch such an adorable puppy in the first place. Natsuki was regularly disgusted at how some people treated their pets.

Ducati inched forward, his gaze flickering from his master to the last piece of toast that had already been covered in mayonnaise, the smell that wafted up to his black nose caused his mouth to water. This was a morning ritual that had started the morning after Natsuki rescued Ducati.

The mischievous pup had jumped up on the table and nabbed the last piece of Natsuki's toast just as she reached out for it. Shizuru had scolded the puppy and then Natsuki when she realised her lover had decided to make a game out of it, insisting it was no good for the puppy with the amount of mayonnaise that the toast had and that he shouldn't be taught bad habits.

Natsuki however refused to give up the routine; not once had she won the duel that her puppy had started and it wasn't going to end until she had bested her canine pal.

She was just about to strike when the bathroom door was opened by Shizuru who had finished her morning shower. Unfortunately for Natsuki, the bathroom was directly behind the behind Ducati and in her line of eye sight, so when Shizuru emerged from its steaming mists wearing her new silk robe, she couldn't help but gawp at the woman.

Shizuru's tawny hair was still wet from the shower and it was swept over one shoulder, a few errant tendrils clinging to her bare upper chest where the robe was open, causing droplets run down her skin towards her cleavage and the unseen beyond. The crimson silk that matched her eyes hung on her perfectly, showing the curves of the body that Natsuki loved without revealing too much. The robe stopped at mid thigh and Natsuki couldn't control her eyes as they gazed at the long legs that flexed as Shizuru walked.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was staring at her and smirked at her lustful lover.

"Ara, does Natsuki see something that she likes?" She asked teasingly. As she hoped, Natsuki turned into an adorable shade of pink as she blushed. Shizuru chuckled and pulled one side of her robe up slightly, the silk sliding over her muscular thigh. Natsuki's eyes widened and her blushed deepened.

"Shizuru! The puppy!" she squeaked as she grabbed her dog and covered his eyes up. Shizuru pouted.

"Doesn't my Natsuki like me in my new robe? Ara! I'm so upset! You lost again by the way," She cried in her Kyoto-ben accent before she ran off pretending to cry into their bed room.

Natsuki sat there confused until the last of what Shizuru said sank in. Natsuki looked down to find an empty plate and a pair of blue eyes staring triumphantly at her.

"Baka!" Natsuki cried as she threw her self back onto the floor, soon to be covered by a mass of silver fur that had a furiously wagging tail.


End file.
